borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:So I started a soldier...
I started my second character today in Borderlands along with a friend who chose Brick. Simply because we had never played as them before. I must say, Roland and Brick together are like a spark to gasoline. Imagine, you're just a bandit going about your daily duties when... "WHAM!" The door to the mess hall slams open. "RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" You start screaming, drop your gun and run for your life. Because you're pretty sure that big guy back there set your buddy on fire. With his fists. And that was before he punched his head off. You manage to find a broom closet and lock yourself in. Your breath is short, your heart is beating only half as fast as your thoughts are racing and it still feels like your heart is trying to quit from it's daily duties of keeping you alive. All the while the manaical screaming never stops. The sound of collapsing bodies and broken bones fill your ears to drown out the screams. "Shit, where's my gun?" You jiggle the knob in a desperate attempt to free yourself from your fresh, lemon-pledge smelling prison. "Damn it, it's locked." "I wonder if he can smell fear. I think he can smell fear."http://borderlands.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:So_I_started_a_soldier...&action=edit "Which means he can smell me." "Dammit." You start wildly throwing yourself against the door, depserately attempting to free yourself, when the screaming stops. "This is it. I'm going to be punched to death by an ape." You try to steady your shaking hands on the shelf that's holding a precariously perched cleaning solution. You shake the shelf, it falls. Quickly, you squat down and manage to catch it before it hits the floor. You inhale to start your sigh of relief when- "CHOPCHOPCHOPCHOPCHOPCHOPCHOPCHOPCHOP." The roar of a machine gun pierces your pine-sol fresh fortress. "Crack!" A stray bullet crashes through the lock on the door and you see daylight. Immidiately, you kick the door open and make a break for it. You turn your head in time to see another comrade of your's head explode while the man who killed him shouts "Critical, bitch!" "Oh god, was he referencing a critical hit from those video games? I need to get out of here now." You continue to careen down the hallway when a mammoth of a man emerges from around the coner. His eyes are red, neck bluging, brow twitching, face twisted into a harlequin smile. His arms and gloves are covered in what looks like carmelized sugar, which now that you think about it, doesn't seem too unrealisitc given his gloves are on fire and 'he doesn't care. ' "UWULR HUWURR UWALARRRLARLRRLWAA!" You shit yourself. He raises his fist. So it's safe to say I'm going to enjoy this playthrough MUCH more than I did with Mordecai. NOhara24 06:02, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Cool Story Bro (Seriously. Very Cool.) :) HanzBejinker 18:11, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I was just hit by the inspriation bus after clearing out sledge's safehouse last night with a friend. Since that's basically how it went the whole time. 50 rounds in a clip does wonders for clearing a room lol. NOhara24 18:30, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : Nice!!, Very funny.Veggienater 18:48, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hm, maybe I should have my friend go with a berserker instead of a hunter for his replacement character then... 01:23, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hm.. First post so forigve me if I mess it up... Anyway I play combat rifle/sniper roland coop with my friend who is a rocket launcher/shot gun brick. We just finished the main story on play through two and didn't break a sweat. I can't speak with too much other experience as these are our first characters, but this is a very nice combination especially with ammo regen/health regen coms. We are pretty much unkillable. Voladin 15:58, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Actually, for health regen, Mordecai can still work for that with a Survivor COM. Although he doesn't increase team max health, he does regenerate a little more health by default. 19:56, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Ah, didn't realize that, haven't payed much attention to Mordecai items yet, though I think he will be my next character. I'm sure either team would work, especially when you customize your build/items to mesh well with the other players strengths. For example, I don't have any points in the shot gun skill (scattershot I think) since I'm not always in the front lines and i have a selection of combat rifles for any situation. If you were playing with a Mordecai, maybe you would go with shot guns, and want those points afterall. Since my partner is brick with health regen I totally avoided making my turret heal and only spent 1 point in Cauterize just to speed up the healing after battles. Another big advantage we have is my ammo regen and his burst fire rocket launcher. Like I said, its a nice combination and everything dies easy. I'm sure there are equally good combos out there, as I said this is my first character so don't know the others too well yet. Roland seems to be custumizable to make any party better. 20:37, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Haha, sorry, still getting used to this thing, forgot to log in and preview and such... the above post was mine... Voladin 20:40, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Indeed, Roland's skills not being catered to a specific type of weapon as much as other characters does help him out in the team support role quite well. Also, about the posting while not logged in thing, that's why I think wikia should provide the option for sysops to make it so that if a user isn't registered, and they go to edit a page, they are given a warning asking them if they want to register an account before continuing. 21:48, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Kev, if you post from a UC account a message is sent to the UC profile asking them to register. BUT, back on-topic. My first couple times through the game my girlfriend and I played as a Hunter and a Siren. They have ZERO abilities or class mods that mutually help the other. Considering they're so geared towards specializing in 2 types of guns, they really don't complement each other as well as other combos. The best I can think of was using my GF's tormentor class mod to help my bloodwing to proc when he hit an enemy and me in turn using my survivor class mod to regen party health. But all that setup did was limit the siren's effectiveness. We just ended up switching her over to a mercenary class mod and I stuck with survivor. The Hunter-Siren setup really doesn't led itself to any sort of long-term combat (Like the Circle of Duty...still having trouble on that.) It's only about 3 or 4 minutes before someone in the party goes down and then the offensive starts to crumble from there unless I really take the time to soften them up with my Bessie. NOhara24 00:57, January 11, 2011 (UTC) : The Siren can use a Catalyst com which can quicken team cool down of Action skills and quicken team shield regen. With a good Hellfire, Pest. stinger, Fulgarating stinger and Anarchy, a Hunters survivor com with damage bonus can offset the lack of a Merc mod. somewhat. Also a Defender com can significently increase team shield capacity.Veggienater 01:26, January 11, 2011 (UTC) : three Tormentors and a Support Gunner = + >120% elemental effect chance & damage, with ammo regen & increased accuracy / mag size 01:35, January 11, 2011 (UTC) : : me and my brother started with me on mord and him on roland.... ammo regen from the soldier and a double anarchy that can ignore shields..... walk up to a badass and unload a clip in his face. may go down but then the B.A. follows shortly after. beat all the add ons with that combo and both playthroughs. very effective in the right combo. mostly spec on sniper plus a few in the other 2 for faster reload... 3 sec to empty a mag, with less than .5 sec to reload... love the ammo regen class mod. Crazyross 05:10, January 11, 2011 (UTC)